warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warrior Show/Pilot Episode
Cloudtail:Hello Everyone! Welcome to the Warriors Show! It won the award for the most original name ever! Random Cat:Booooooo! Cloudtail:Shuddup!*kills cat with his awesome lightning powers* Anyway, I'm you host, CLOUDTAIL!!! Everybody:Yayyy! Cloudtail:This is a talent show! If you have a talent, sign up for next time. Cat watching on TV:OMSC I can show them how I eat cereal! Cloudtail:Let's meet our judges! Sandstorm! Mousefur! and*shivers* Darkstripe! Darkstripe:Sup. Cloudtail:O..k then, our first contestant is...CINDERHEART! Cinderheart:Thank you! Thank you! I will be playing the saxophone! Cloudtail:Saxa-what? Cinderheart:SAXAPHONE! WHY IS EVERYONE MOUSE-BRAINED?!?! Cloudtail:Saxa...phone? Phone?*whispers*can I call my mom, I need to tell her I made dirt in the she-cat room. Cinderheart:'__' your megaphone is still on. Cloudtail:Oops! That was embarrassing! Anyways, carry on. Cinderheart: Okay! Darkstripe:*presses button* Cinderheart:Hey! I didn't even start! Darkstripe:I don't care Cinderheart:*plays saxaphone horribly* Sandstorm and Mousefur:*press button* Sandstorm:Do you even know how to play that? Cinderheart:No. But it looked cool. Mousefur:O.o Cloudtail:Moving on... Cinderheart:I CAN ALSO PLAY PIANO! Cloudtail:ya sure you can our next contestant iiiiiiiiisssssssssss... TOADSTEP! Toadstep:Hello. Cloudtail:Toadstep, I hear you can write. Toadstep:Duh, thats why im here but, but AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cloudtail:Something wrong? Toadstep(sobbing):I CANT FIND MY PENCIL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cloudtail:Ive got one! Toadstep:Gimme that!*steals pencil and writes* Toadsteps Writing: Hello! I am Toadstep. And like writing. Toadstep:tada! Darkstripe:*presses button* Toadstep:Waaa? Darkstripe:I've seen kits who write better! Toadstep:what's their writing like? Darkstripe:abc Toadstep: :p Sandstorm and Mousefur: that was epic! Cloudtail;:Congrats Toadstep! You might qualify for the finals! Toadstep:yaaaay Cloudtail:Our nest contestant iiiiissssssss... SPOTTEDLEAF!!! Spottedleaf:I have a prophecy! Cloudtail:what is it? Spottedleaf:When Water Meets Blood, Blood will rise All:That's not new! Spottedleaf:ok then, There will be three, kin of your kin,would hold the All:That's not new either! Spottedleaf:Fine, Four will become two-'' All:That's old! Spottedleaf:... ''Fire alone will save our clan All:THATS REALLY OLD! Spottedleaf:Like fire, you will blaze-'' All:SPOTTEDLEAF!!! All judges:*press button Spottedleaf:awww shucks! Cloudtail:Up next! iiiiiiisssssssss... FROSTFUR! Frostfur:Im gonna sing! Cloudtail:Ok. Frostfur: Ready? 3... 2... 1... ''LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Cloudtail:SHUT IT OFF! Judges:*press button Frostfur:I WONT %$%%^$ STOP> THIS IS THE ^$##$(%## SONG EVER AND ILL &%$%$ PROVE IT! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Cloudtail:Security! .*cats run in and drag Frostfur away Frostfur: HEY! I'M NOT ^$%&* FINISHED YET! Cloudtail:Phewwww!! Thats over! Next up...... FIRESTAR!!!!!! Firestar:Is it my turn? Cloudtail:yes Firestar, it is Firestar:yay! Im gonna play, FNAF! Cloudtail:whatz dat Firestar:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!!! Cloudtail:Sorry, im bad at acronyms .*after Firestar's done* Sandstorm:AHHHHHHH! TOO SCARY! THATS IT! IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU! Firestar:NOOOOOOOOOO! Sandstorm:JK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA U R SO GULLIBLE! HAHAHAHAGAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! Firestar:its not April Fools! Sandstorm:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DONT CARE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Firestar:Sandstorm's being mean! Sandstorm:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO IM NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!*knocks down a light* Cloudtail:Security! .*security drags Sandstorm away* Sandstorm:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOODBYE FIRESTARTER!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cloudtail: well, Firestar, while Sandstorm's having mental therapy, you will be our temporary judge! Firestar:ohyay! Cloudtail:And that just about wraps up the show! It looks like Toadstep is the only one who qualified! So we'll see you next time! TBC You are the night, you protect from the burning flames 01:21, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Fanfics by Racer Category:Spoof